leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Riuzak/Yana , the Despicable Pirate
Yana , the Despicable Pirate is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities of AD}} as bonus damage. When she kills an enemy champion this bonus is increased to of AD}}. }} }} Yana mark an enemy granting vision of him for the next 7 seconds. During this mark she can fire a bullet that deals physical damage with a cast time of 1 second. Longer the bullet travel, higher is the damage. *'Note' = The bullet has regardless distance, but the mark has 675 Range. |cooldown = |leveling = |cost = |costtype = Mana |Range = 675 }} }} Yana rolls toward, causing her to greatly increase her movement speed for a short duration and decreases over the duration. |cooldown = 16 |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |leveling = }} }} Yana look sweet to an enemy target making him to fall in love forcing him to run in front of Yana for the next seconds. During this duration the target takes increased damage by Yana. |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |leveling = }} }} Yana fire Royal Bullet as basic attacks with increased range that deals increased damage and stun the target for 0.5 second. The same target can't be stunned by Yana for the next 8 seconds. Yana reload a bullet every few seconds , up to a maximum bullets stored of 10. The reload rate is not affected by cooldown reduction. |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 0.9 |leveling = of bonus AD)}} }} }} Lore he sea is governed by many pirate's crew. Yana's crew is one of these and usually fight with crew. Yana was born in Bilgewater in a rich family but she didn't want to live in a rich family because her friend, was not rich. So she tried to escape many times from her home, but her housekeeper always found her. A few year after , when she was bigger, she killed her whole family and started to do vandalism on Bilgewater. Actually her crew have the highest bounty, so now want kill her taking her bounty. The objective of Yana is just to run away from Sarah and to assault 's crew. She joined the league to end the Gangplank crew. Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"Yana creeeeeeew approaches !"'' ;Entering in the game with a in the opposite team *''"Let's see wich trick she make this time!"'' ;Entering in the game with a in the opposite team *''"I'm curious of what you will do this time, cutie!"'' ;Attacking *''"Bang bang! Stay down!"'' *''"Shhh don't make Jef angry!"'' *''"Ah c'mon!"'' *''"You cannot dodge my bullets!"'' *''"Don't get scared."'' *''"Let them drown!"'' *''"They will fall in the oceans."'' *''"Run faster !"'' *''"Through the air."'' *''"Energy shot!"'' *''"I'm feeling bored with you."'' *''"Boom baby !"'' ;Movement *''"Let's reach the treasure!"'' *''"Crew, let's go!"'' *''"My bounty is the highest!"'' *''"I'm a pirate!"'' *''"Plan? Who needs a plan!"'' *''"Let's crack 'em!"'' *''"Let's board!"'' *''"They ship will crap!""'' *''"Everyone runs like chickens!"'' *''"Do you wanna taste my bullets?"'' ;Taunt *''"They called me psychopathic,they can't talk anymore"'' *''"C'mere , it won't hurt!"'' *''"Shall i fear bounty hunters? ;Joke *''"Say hello to Jef!"'' *''"You don't know Jef? He's a sawed-off shotgun!"'' *''"Knock Knock, who's there? HERE COMES JEF!"'' ;Running toward an enemy *''"The table reversed, Sarah? *''"C'mere, Jef wanna play with Shock and Awe! ;Upon surviving to *''"Was it supposed to take me?"'' *''"Is that a joke?"'' *''"Ahahah i'm unreachable!"'' ;Using Ogle to an enemy *''"Stop watching at my oranges!"'' ;Upon surviving to *''"Are these cannon ball made of cotton?"'' ;Upon Death *''"My crew will take... you."'' *''"They... got me."'' Wanna let Yana Catch Miss Fortune? Yes No Changelog 12.10.13 =General= Updated Quotes and Lore =Skills= ;Jolly Roger (Passive) *''Damage adjusted when she kills an enemy unit to 2.5%/5%/7.5%/10% of total AD from 10%/15%/20%/25% of total AD.'' *''Damage adjusted when she kills an enemy champion to 5%/10%/15%/20% of total AD from 20%/30%/40%/50% of total AD.'' *''No longer stacks for 3 attacks when she kills an enemy champion.'' ;Shock Shot (Q) *''Skill name has been updated'' *''No longer stun enemy target'' *''Now marks the enemy target preparing for a long shot'' *''Base damage increased to 40/70/100/130/160 from 35/65/95/125/155'' *''Maximum base damage decreased to 60/105/150/200/240 from 70/130/190/250/310'' *''Base damage Ratio changed to 80% of total AD from 85% of total AD'' *''Maximum damage Ratio changed to 120% ot total AD from 170% of total AD'' ;Too Fast For You! (W) *''Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 8. Now movement speed decreases over time.'' *''Movement speed bonus decreased to 35/45/55/65/75 from 60/75/90/115/130'' ;Ogle (E) *''Cooldown changed to 22/20.5/19/17.5/16 from 17 at all ranks'' *''Mana cost increased to 80/90/100/110/120 from 70/80/90/100/110'' ;Royal Bullets ® *''Reload time increased to 15/12/9 from 13/9/5.'' *''Mana cost increased at later ranks to 50 at all rank from 50/35/20'' *''Now stun the enemy target for 0.5 second.'' *''Ratio Decreased to 85%/100%/115% of total AD from 100%/115%/130% of total AD'' *''No Longer deals damage in cone.'' =Base Stats= *''Base Health reduced to 377 from 421'' *''Health per level reduced to 83 from 93'' *''Range reduced to 525 from 575'' *''No longer has magic resist per level'' *''Base armor decreased to 10 from 14'' *''Armor per level increased to 3.6 from 3'' *''Base mana lowered to 182 from 220'' *''Mana per level decreased to 43 from 50'' *''Base mana regen. decreased to 4.7 from 6.8'' *''Mana regen. per level increased to 1.1 from 0.7'' *''Base attack speed increased to 0.648 from 0.615'' *''Attack speed per level increased to 3.9% from 2.7%'' Category:Custom champions